Wood clubs have long been the implement used for distance in the game of golf. Yet wood clubs are difficult to use. The average wood club over the years in its form and design has no straight lines either perpendicular to, or in the intended line of flight of the golf ball toward the target. It has nothing therefore with which to aim the striking face at the target at the time of addressing the ball. With the iron clubs the bottom line of the face is straight, or nearly so and in most instances is visible when the ball is addressed. In a wood club the bottom line of the face is curvilinear and because of the roll or curvature of the striking face both from top and bottom and horizontally it is not possible to use the bottom line of the face for aiming in the direction of the target. The bottom line is not visible as the ball is addressed. Over the years there has been no substantial change in the design and structural features of a wood club head and so the golfer has had nothing to aid him in determining whether or not he is in fact aiming at his intended target when making a shot.
It is a well accepted, and a long taught golf theory that the golf shaft and the left arm should be in one line or in-line at the address for the stroke and at impact. The fine golf analyst and teacher Jim Roberts in Golf World for Mar. 5, 1976 describes the swing of Hale Erwin and his own experience as follows:
"[A proper setup] sets the stage for the entire swing and can't be stressed too strongly."
"Often pupils have shown me their address and too many have the hands far in front of the ball. Hale is a smooth, one-line to the ball, arms, hands and club. By placing the hands ahead you are inviting the dreaded pickup of the club head at the very start of the backstroke."
Leo Kosten in Golf World for Apr. 16, 1976 uses the swing of John Mahaffey on the drive as an example as follows:
"The rest of his setup is excellent. John positions the ball well forward in his stance, allowing his left arm and the club to form a straight line. His head position is in back of the ball and his knees have the right degree of flex."
These are only samples of how professionals on the tour and professionals in the teaching area view the importance of proper address. Not having anything to aid in the alignment of a wood club head, the teaching emphasis has been solely on the proper address which should be the straight in-line position at the time of impact. In spite of this observation there are still no aiming aids at the time of the address to the golf ball with the wood clubs, which would give direction to the proper address, and even with the proper setup as presently taught, the wood club face will not be perpendicular to the line to the target at the point or time of impact.